Untitled Story
by magicalfeather411
Summary: .Complete!. And there she was sitting right across the room from Harry in the library. There was a painful silence in the room…or maybe that was what the library usually sounded like...
1. Love Letters work?

**A/N:** Okayyy well, I deleted my last story cause well it was bad. haha. Please note that this is my REAL first time actually trying to make it good so be nice people! oh by the way its like Harry's 5th year…probably.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

------------------------------------

And there she was sitting right across the room from Harry in the library. There was a painful silence in the room…or maybe that was what the library usually sounded like. Harry wasn't sure. He never really paid much attention to the silence of the room since he usually goes there to do homework. But today it was different. _She_ was there. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to go over and talk to her but she was with other girls, and Harry didn't want to make a fool of himself. He decided he would write a letter. So he picked up his quill and started to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

He paused for a moment. What else was there to say? He had known Ginny for years. He had even saved her life, and he couldn't even write one simple letter to her! He went on.

_I'm not really sure how to put this, but here it goes. Whenever I see you, I smile. Your smile could light up a whole room. Everything about you is amazing. Your smile, your laugh, the way you walk into a room, your voice, even the way you think. It drives me crazy! Well, what I'm trying to say is that...I love you…._

Was that good? Did he sound like a complete idiot? Harry didn't know. He stared at the letter…read if over and over again. Then decided to fold it up and put it in his pocket, and looked down at his bag which was on the floor next to him. He picked it up and, with one last look at Ginny, left the room. How was he supposed to get the letter to Ginny? He could use his invisibility cloak to sneak into the girls' dormitory…yeah that's what he would do!

"Harry! Hey!" said a voice from behind him. It was Ron.

"Hey Ron, heading to dinner?"

"You know it mate!" Ron replied and the two boys laughed as they walked together toward the Great Hall. "Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas break already? I mean I feel like we just came back yesterday!"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, it does doesn't it?" They walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Hermione who was checking off things on a list.

"What's that?" Asked Ron

"Oh this?" she asked holding up the list, "I'm just making sure I don't forget anything when I leave for the holiday. Are you planning to go home this year Ron?"

"Yeah, probably visit Fred and George too right Harry!"

"Harry's going with you?" she asked

"Yeah mum invited him to come and stay for the holidays." Answered Ron

"Oh that's great Harry now you won't be alone for Christmas!" she said cheerfully

"Yeah…" Harry replied not really paying attention. He was too deep in thought about Ginny. He might be able to slip it into her room when Ron's not looking…or Fred…or George. That will be hard. But his thoughts were broken by a soft voice.

"Hi guys" said Ginny happily with a smile on her face as she slide into a seat next to Hermione and across from Harry. "All packed for the holiday Ron?"

Ron's face had turned a slight pink, "Ginny would u keep it down, I don't want all of Gryffindor to think I let my little sister push me around."

Ginny's face went from happy to slightly angry, "Well then I'm sorry if you forget something! But if you do, don't come crying to me about it!" Ron tried to think of something to say but he seemed incapable so just started to eat. Harry hadn't even noticed the food had come out. There was an awkward silence between the four of them for a while until Hermione decided to speak. "Right, so, what else are you guys planning to do over break?"

"Well mum will probably make us walk around that muggle town just to get us out of the house." Ron said frowning "might see Luna there too."

"Oh well that's not so bad." Hermione said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah I guess so but the only annoying part is we are going to be stuck with Ginny all holiday."

"HEY! In case you haven't noticed I'm still here _and_ can hear you QUITE clearly!" Ginny whispered in a yelling sort of way to Ron. "Why are you so cranky today?!"

"Me? Cranky? I'm not the one freaking out over nothing!" Ron whispered back

"Uhggg!" She said standing up and walking angrily out of the Great Hall.

"Um, I'll be right back." Harry said and Ron gave him a weird look, "Bathroom." And Ron nodded to him as he got up and walked toward the door. As he was walking he heard a voice call his name from behind him. "Potter! Hey POTTER! Going to see your girlfriend are you?" It was Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Harry ignored them and kept walking. When he finally walked out of the Great Hall he saw Ginny walking up the stairs in a sort of quick pace. Harry followed her up the stairs but not letting her know he was there. She made a quick turn to the left into an empty class room. He heard her talking to some one. It was a boy.

"I thought I might find you here." Ginny said, "Why didn't you come down to dinner?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you in private." The boy said, his voice was so familiar to Harry but he couldn't think of who it was.

"Aww, how cute," Ginny replied in a joking voice "Are you sure no one knows we're here?"

"Positive." Said the voice as Harry tried to push the door open a little more so that he could see who it was.

"Well then," Ginny said "here's an early Christmas gift." Harry had succeeded in opening the door just enough to see what was going on and who she was with. It was Dean! Harry felt a hot rage of anger toward Dean right now. He kept on watching them.

"Oh a gift? Sorry, I didn't get you anyth-." He said but before he could finish Ginny leaned closer and closer to him and they kissed. Harry felt so angry that he wanted to fling open the door and jinx him but he kept quite and continued watching. They were now on top of the desks kissing passionately. Finally they stopped. Dean looked speechless. Ginny just smiled and walked toward the door. Harry rushed down the corridor trying to look natural as Ginny opened the door, stepped out of the class room, fixed her hair and walked down the same corridor as Harry had.

"Harry, Harry!" she called to him as she ran down the hall "Hold on, I think you dropped something!" Harry kept walking still feeling angry at her and Dean. "Harry! Stop please you dropped this paper!" she kept calling him as he turned the corner, "Fine maybe I'll just read it then!" she shouted at him. As she opened the paper Harry realized what it was. It was his letter to Ginny and at the moment he turned around and screamed, "NO Ginny don't open that!"

"Oh so now you're going to talk to me are you?" she said putting her hands on her hips still holding the letter.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't answer you before I was just…I don't know being stupid." he said "just please do not read that letter!"

"Well damn right you were being stupid! And I think I _will_ read the letter." Ginny said opening the letter again. She read it aloud:

_Dear Ginny,_

Ginny stopped reading for a moment and looked up at Harry who looked completely terrified.

_I'm not really sure how to put this, but here it goes. Whenever I see you, I smile._

She paused, and then read on as Harry stood there helplessly.

_Your smile could light up a whole room. Everything about you is amazing. Your smile, your laugh, the way you walk into a room, your voice, even the way you think. It drives me crazy!_

Again she paused at the last line of his letter.

_Well, what I'm trying to say is that..._

She paused a bit longer. Then finally she read it aloud.

_I love you…._

"Ginny please…" Harry said shaking his head.

"H-Harry I didn't know…but I thought you knew I was with Dean and then, I just, we can't." Ginny dropped Harry's letter and ran down the hall, her long red hair swaying from side to side as her footsteps echoed in the empty school corridor.

"Ginny wait!" Harry yelled as he ran after her but by the time he got to the end of the hall she was gone. He looked around but saw no sight of her, so decided to walk back to Gryffindor Tower since dinner was probably over.

When Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room he looked around for Ginny. There was no sign of her, or anyone else for that matter. He plopped himself down into one of the big arm chairs and stared into the fire which was slowly but surely burning out.

_Just like me and Ginny…_

**Oh please you never started.**

_Yes we did!_

**Uh, no you really didn't.**

_What do you know anyway!?_

**Everything.**

And with that he dosed off into a deep dreamless sleep. It soon became 12 'o clock and Harry awoke to a strange cold sensation on his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly to see a dark shadow above him. He was unable to see who it truly was since the fire had died out hours ago. Harry guessed it was a girl for she had delicate soft hands and fingers. She was tracing the outline of his scar gingerly with her cold fingertips and brushing back his messy hair. He wasn't sure who it was, or if she knew that he had awoken. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again. The girl leaned forward, brushed back his hair, kissed his scar very lightly, and he heard her whisper 'Happy Christmas Harry'. Then he heard her stand up and walk up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He sat up rather quickly and looked toward the stairs. Then whispered back to the shadow, which had stopped when she heard him move, 'Happy Christmas Ginny'. There was no response. The shadow simply turned around and continued walking up the stairs.

Oh no! Was the shadow not Ginny? Had he totally made a fool of himself in front of some other girl?! He had no idea what so ever. Harry would just have to wait and see over holiday.


	2. Holiday

**A/N:** okayhh, so first chapter started off pretty good. Hopefully this next one will be good too! Oh make sure you check out my profile and look at mine and Hope's petition!

----------------

It was about seven 'o clock when Harry and Ron were making their way down to the Great Hall for their last breakfast at Hogwarts before holiday. Harry was still thinking about who the girl was. He hadn't told Ron yet, just incase it was Ginny.

"So Harry," started Ron "where did you go last night after dinner?"

"Oh, uh, you know I had….homework." Harry said hesitantly.

"We don't have any homework Harry, its Christmas break." Ron said so quickly that it almost seemed as if he had planned what he was going to say, "You know teachers don't give us homework."

"I know Ron but it is none of your business where I was last night OK?" Harry responded angrily. "So just drop it."

"Fine" Ron said under his breath.

They eventually reached the Great Hall and found Hermione there in her usual spot reading _The Daily Prophet_. Ron took a seat next to her and Harry sat across from them. She greeted them and then went back to reading. Harry looked around for Ginny, but she hadn't arrived yet. A few minutes passed by and then food had come out. Ginny still had not come. Then Ron finally asked Hermione, "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she said she was going to finish packing her things and just eat on the train ride home." Hermione answered looking up for the first time since they arrived. Harry started to wonder. Did she use that as an excuse so that she wouldn't have to see Harry? Who knew, maybe she really did want to pack now and eat on the train….

The train had never looked so packed for the holiday before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making there way through the aisle way searching for an empty cart. Of course there were none, until they met up with Neville and Luna who were sitting next to each other talking about the latest issue of _The Quibbler_.

"Oooh, hello everybody!" Luna said in her dazed kind of voice

"Hi guys." Neville said looking up from _The Quibbler_.

"Hi Neville, hi Luna." They each said as they took their seats across from them.

There were a few moments of silence and then Luna spoke, "Have any of you guys seen Ginny?"

"Wait you mean you haven't seen her either!?" Ron said sounding very concerned for his sister.

Neville and Luna looked at each other, then looked back at Ron and answered together, "No."

"Damn it! That girl has done it again! I swear when I find her she's so dead!" Ron yelled. Then suddenly the cart door swung open but it wasn't Ginny…it was Malfoy. "What the _hell_ are you screaming about Weasley?"

"None of your business Malfoy!" Ron answered

"You're talking about that sister of yours aren't you?" He asked, "She is quite and interesting girl really…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" Ron yelled his face turning a light shade of red. "What did you do with my sister?"

"I didn't do anything to your sister Weasel!" he said as he closed the cart door. Ron tried to run after him but Hermione and Harry held him back. "What the hell did he do with Ginny?" I swear I'm going to murder him one day!" Ron kept screaming for a few minutes then finally settled down. Suddenly the cart door swung open again. "Ginny!" Ron yelled

"Yeah?" She answered him looking very confused at why her brother was so happy to see her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Ginny?" He said after hugging her.

"I was talking to people." She said still looking confused.

"Well you could have at least told me where you were and stuff…" he said as he sat back down next to Hermione and Ginny sat next to Luna and across from Harry. She gave Harry a soft smile then looked out the window. About a half hour of silence passed, Hermione had taken out a book; Ron had taken out a Quidditch magazine, Luna was reading the Quibbler, and Neville had fallen asleep. Ginny was still looking out the window staring out at the country side, and Harry had resulted to do the same, seeing that no one was going to talk and he didn't have a book with him. Every few minutes Ginny would look over and smile at Harry and he smiled back still wondering if the shadow was Ginny or not. He couldn't ask her here though everyone could hear them.

Finally, they arrived at King's Cross and the train started to become empty. Everyone had filled out of the cart and it was just Harry and Ginny now. She was struggling to get her trunk down from the shelf.

"Need some help? Harry said giving her one of his I-know-you-need-me smiles. Ginny smiled back and replied, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem." Harry said smiling again. And there they were staring straight into each others eyes. Harry was still standing there holding her trunk up so that it wouldn't fall off, but also looking down at Ginny, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes as if he could see the very soul deep within her. Ginny was looking up at Harry, and standing rather close to him. Harry leaned in closer and closer and suddenly…_clunk_! Ginny's trunk had fallen right down and hit Harry straight on the head; he fell to the ground.

"Oh my God Harry are you OK?" Ginny said falling to her knees next to Harry.

"Hu? What? Yeah I'm fine." He responded slowly, "Wait who are you?"

"Oh my God Harry you've lost your memory!" Ginny said looking nervous. Harry laughed, "I'm just kidding Ginny calm down." He said smiling at her. Ginny shoved him slightly then said, "Come on we better leave before we're stuck on the train." And with this Ginny grabbed her trunk which was on the floor, helped Harry up and walked off the train. They found Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and the twins standing by the exit wall.

"Where were you two?! I was getting worried!" Mrs. Weasley said

"Well Harry was getting my trunk off the shelf and then it fell and hit his head." Ginny said trying to calm her mother down.

"Oh Harry! Dear are you alright?" she said hugging him.

"Yes I'm fine, it's alright, thank you." He said. After they were all done saying their goodbyes for the holiday Mrs. Weasley made her way through the barrier and everyone followed, First Ginny, then Fred and George, and Ron and Harry. When they arrived on the other side they all continued walking.

When they arrived at The Burrow Ron and Harry made their way up to Ron's bed room and unloaded their trunks.

"Ron," Harry said, "where's your bathroom? I forgot." The two boys laughed and Ron told Harry where to go. "Thanks." Harry replied as he walked out the door. Harry made his way down the hall and arrived at a door on the left. The door was closed but Harry could see a light coming from under the door. Harry knocked.

"Just a minute." Said a voice, Harry wasn't sure if it was Ginny or Mrs. Weasley because they sounded so very much alike these days. Harry heard something fall; "Damn it!" said the voice. Now Harry was sure it had to be Ginny for he had never heard Mrs. Weasley swear before. The door soon swung open and Harry was standing against the wall across from the door with his arms crossed.

"Oh," Ginny said looking a bit nervous, "sorry I took so long I didn't realize it was you," she added quickly "or wait no, that's not what I meant! I was just…" Harry wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying all he could do was stare at her. Her hair looked so beautiful. He could imagine his fingers running through her fiery red hair, and he could almost feel her soft hand against his face. His daydream was interrupted by a snapping noise.

"Harry, hellooo? Is anyone in there?" It was Ginny snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry I guess my head still hurts from that trunk of yours." He said smiling at her, she smiled back and walked back down the hallway into her room. Harry soon made it back to Ron's room and they began to talk about what they would do over break.

"Well as I said before mum might make us go around that muggle town." Ron said with a disgusted kind of voice and with this the Ron's door opened up.

"Time for dinner guys," Ginny said "and Ron please do something with your hair, mum going to kill you if you come downstairs like that."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ron said patting his head

"Um, Ron," she paused "have you even looked in a mirror since we've been home?" Ginny said

"Whatever…" he replied, "We'll be down soon." And with this Ginny walked away. "GINNY YOU DIDN'T CLOSE MY DOOR!" Ron shouted to her.

"TO BAD FOR YOU RON, CLOSE IT YOURSELF." Ginny yelled back

"Little brat, thinks she knows everything now doesn't she." Ron said in a mocking voice. Harry shoved Ron and said "Come on, we better get down there or else we're both dead." They laughed as they walked down the stairs and made their way to the table. Harry took his usual seat at the table next to Ron and across from the twins, who sit next to Ginny. When all the food was set out Mrs. Weasley began the conversation. "So, how has school been for everyone." They all moaned together. "Oh come now don't be so negative about everything." She said in her sweet motherly voice. "Oh Ron, Harry, how was your final potion test before break?"

"Mum," Ron started, "Snape is evil, how do you think it went?"

"Ronald Weasley I will not have you talk about a professor like that in _my_ house!" she said sternly.

"Oooh Fred, Ronikins got in trouble." Harry heard George whisper. The rest of the dinner was mostly quiet. When Harry and Ron were done they immediately were sent outside and were told not to come in unless Mrs. Weasley told them too. The twins soon joined them outside; they were testing new candies on each other. A few minutes after, Ginny arrived outside with a book in her hand and sat down under a tree for shade. The time seemed to fly by while they were outside. Harry and Ron just walked around the house talking about Quidditch and how it didn't really seem like winter, for there was no snow on the ground.

"I mean really isn't Christmas supposed to have snow?" Ron asked

"Yeah," Harry replied, "all it's been is extremely cold."

Finally Mrs. Weasley called everyone back into the house. Ron and Harry went back up the stairs into Ron's room and talked for a while. It soon became very dark outside and the boys prepared themselves for bed. As Harry was falling asleep he thought about Ginny.

_Wow the train was weird today._

**Weird?! That was great! You had some interaction with Ginny! I mean finally! I was getting worried 'bout you.**

_Worried! God you are so weird sometimes._

**You know when you say I'm weird you're actually saying that you yourself are weird.**

_What?_

**Never mind go to bed stupid.**

_I am not stupid!_

**Forget it! Go to sleep, you're going to have a long day tomorrow. You **_will_** talk to Ginny!**

_Shut up!_

**Good night.**

_Humf._

**A/N:** Alrighty then that is the second chapter! Yay I finally finished. Haha. Okay guys I saw that my first chapter was read soooo many times and I only got 3 reviews so yeah please review! And also just reminding that the petition is on my profile so review the story and tell me if you want to sign it! Thanks! D


	3. Love, and that's it

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! More people read my story! YAY! Right back to business. Here is the third chapter…

----------------

"I can't believe break is almost over!" Ron moaned as they walked outside.

"Yeah I know," Harry said breathing in the fresh, but cold air. "I feel like we just came, and we have to leave tomorrow!" Harry was happy yet still disappointed for he would have to wait until next summer to see the Weasleys'. There were a few moments of silence between the boys. Until a voice called out from a distance, it was Ginny.

"Ron! Harry! Mum wants you two to come inside and pack your things up for tomorrow!"

Ron yelled back to her, "Alright were coming!" and they walked back into the house. Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the kitchen when the boys walked inside, but Ginny was getting something out of the cupboard. Harry hadn't talked to her since the first day they arrived at the house. Well, she was actually the one avoiding Harry. Every time he walked in a room she would immediately walk out. Harry had been trying to talk to her but was never successful.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said trying to talk to her once more. This time was different from the others. This time Ginny didn't even bother to turn around! Ron continued walking up the stairs and Harry, in disappointment, followed him. When they got upstairs Ron plopped himself down onto his bed and immediately said to Harry, "Sooo, what's up with you and my sister?"

"What, Ginny? Oh nothing's up."

"Come on Harry," Ron said with his I-know-all face even though he didn't really know everything. "I know u fancy Ginny. I mean, it's a bit obvious mate."

"What?!?" Harry was speechless, "I," he started, "do not fancy Ginny. I mean come on she's your sister that would be…" he couldn't think of a word.

"Way STRANGE?" Ron said finishing Harry's sentence. "I know."

"Ron, I do not fancy Ginny." He said trying to cover it up. "She, she fancies me." He finished. Ron looked frustrated. "Whatever…" he said picking up his Quidditch magazine.

"Look we're going back to school tomorrow and we barely ever see Ginny OK? Does that make you feel better?" Harry said getting a bit annoyed himself.

"Whatever." Ron repeated.

------------

For the most part the train ride was really very quiet and fairly boring. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat alone in a cart. They talked about how there holiday's were and that was pretty much it. What else was there to say? Nothing. They had known each other since they were eleven. There was nothing new happening in any of their lives.

Finally the train arrived at the station. Everyone loaded out. Harry searched the crowd looking for Ginny. He finally saw her. She was standing, talking to Luna and some other girls.

_She's probably telling all her friends that I'm a total freak…_**Think positive! She might be telling them how amazingly hot you are!**_ Doubt that. _**Yeah, me too. **_HEY!_** What?**

"Ron, Harry!" Harry spun around taking his eyes and thoughts of Ginny to see Hermione had run over and was hugging Ron, she also hugged Harry but in a friendlier manner. "How was your holiday?" she asked them and they told her all about how they did nothing and that id didn't snow at all.

"Oh my God it didn't snow where I live either! Isn't that so strange," she said looking around, "It always snows here, and as far as I can see, it hasn't snowed one bit."

"Yeah" Harry said looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy and bitter cold day. The sky was a very dark gray type of color, almost as if it was about to rain, or possibly even snow.

Everyone began to walk back up to the castle. Harry was glad to be home again. He liked the Weasley's house but it just wasn't the same as Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his first real home and he loved it. They walked through the huge entrance doors. Harry remembered the first time he walked through these doors with Ron at his side… They slowly made their way to the Great Hall. They all settled down at their house tables. Harry scanned the table looking for Ginny and tried to get her attention. She finally looked over and Harry and he signaled to her to go outside. She nodded and left the table, and Harry did the same. Harry guessed she was over not talking to him. Ron and Hermione were too oblivious to realize Harry had even left the table.

Once he made it out of the Great Hall he found Ginny and walked over to her. They walked outside and began to talk.

"Hey" Harry said smiling.

"Hi" she replied smiling back at him, and at this moment green eyes met brown and within a single moment Ginny threw her arms around him and they hugged. Harry hugged her back. This was the best feeling he had ever felt, it was as if she was meant to be there. Even though it was freezing cold outside Ginny made him feel ever so warm and in love, even if he had never felt love before he knew this was it. And without thinking about it one more minute he said, "I love you Ginny."

Ginny looked up and replied, "I love you too." And at hearing that Harry leaned in and they kissed, for what seemed like the most passionate kiss created. And right there, at that very moment, it began to snow.

--------------

**A/N:** That's a wrap! I decided to end the chapter early. I figured out I can't write very many chapters. I tend to lose focus and they don't come out well. I know this chapter was short but yeah. Just review please, tell me if you like the ending or not. But I will be back with another story eventually.

_Lily._


End file.
